


don't think about it

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, homeskooled - Fandom
Genre: AU, Homeskooled, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about the nerd who helps him with his math homework in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think about it

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually written by my friend but i'm uploading it to here for her (fuckyourfreckles.tumblr.com)

One fine day with a woof and a purr, a shota was born and it caused a little stir cause he eventually grew up to be a giant douche. This douches name is John Egbert. Said douche is walking through the door after spending a night of drinking his ass off and punching people in the pit. Still humming some shitty punk song he throws his jacket to the floor and falls face first into his bed feeling a little too worn out to take his shoes off. He checks his phone. 2 missed calls and a few missed texts.

Same usual voicemails from girls hes stood up and a few texts from Karkat and Jade over where he is. And then one from that nerd kid about his homework. He fidgets a bit and plays with his septum ring. He eventually decides to put the phone down and take a shower.

He walks to the bathroom and peels off his clothes, laughing at the dirt stuck to the skin that wasnt covered. He takes a minute to stare at himself and take in all the bruises hes gained and to pick the crusted blood from his lip. He turns the knobs and tests the water and finally jumps in.

He winces a little at the quick change in temperature but adjusts and dips his head under the water. He starts to think about his day. He think about waking up in a ditch by the train tracks confused with an aching head. He thinks about the weird man that asked for a cigarette and then followed him halfway home. He thinks about the quick shower he took before meeting up with Karkat. He thinks about meeting all his friends outside the gate to the show and going on a quick beer run before jumping the fence to get in. He thinks about the girl he got a little too close to and the fist in the lip he got from her angry boyfriend. He thought about the long ride home on the bus. And then he thinks about the messages. Mostly the one from the nerd kid.

Hes been thinking about him more and more lately and arguing with himself whether he finds him to be a nuisance or not. Lately hes started to give in that he might be a little cute.

‘what.’

Thats not the word. Thats not a word. That is not a word in your dictionary. Hes a fucker. A scummy little shit. Yeah.

But.

Goddamnit.

Maybe hes not so bad. I mean yeah the way he snorts sometimes when he laughs too hard is a little off putting. And the stupid doll is creepy as fuck. And the way his stupid hair flows gently oveR HIS WHAT ARE YOU SAYING.

You splash some water in your face to try to distract yourself by reading shampoo bottles. Yes. Yes wash rinse AND THEN repeat. Yeah ok.

You can do this. You can stop thinking about him.

And now were back to thinking about him. Just perfect.

Youre thinking about him. Fuck it. Its not like anybody is here to hear you say nice things. Not yet at least. You wink to yourself. Alone in your bathroom. You wince a little at how much of a loser you really are.

Ok so nerd kid. Hes got stupid braces. Really cute. Stupid. Braces. Thats probably pedophile-ish you shouldnt like a boy with braces. Or a boy who wears fucking MLP shirts. Or a boy who happens to be a Strider. 

You remember when you and Dave used to be friends when you were little. He was always working on that stupid comic though and after so long of pretending youre cool you just end up kind of lame. And annoying. And really obsessed with a girl to the point of ignoring your friend just cause she asks. 

Fuck Pyropes. Fuck Striders.

Wait.

Like fuck Striders of FUCK Striders?

Jesus what is wrong with you.

I mean tbh youve fucked worse. Thats a little harsh to think, hes really not that bad. Or at least he wouldnt be if he just dropped literally everything off of his body. Well that escalated quickly.

Speaking of escalated,

you mentally slap yourself over the terrible joke and try to shake that thought from your head. You bite your thumb and focus on the wall of your shower. You try and distract yourself by doing what you came in here to do. You pour some shampoo into your hand and scrub the dirt out of your hair. You rinse it out and begin violently rubbing soap on your body to get the dirt off. This might take a while.

Youre a little cleaner now. You start to think of the little dilweed again. You start to think of the way he nervously nibbles on his pen whenever you talk, the way he gets all flustered whenever you ask him a question, and the way he seems to always be hiding something. 

And then you start to think of when he takes his jacket off and you catch a glimpse of the hair that runs from his belly button into his boxers. You couldnt care that there are ponies on them, there could be princesses on them as long as theyre off of him you couldnt give a shit. 

You think about his arms. Hes a little lanky but he sure as hell isnt weak. Youre not sure what he does at home. He probably still fights with Dave. Or furiously masturbates. When did your hand get on your dick?

A heat begins to fill his cheeks. He turns to rest his head on the wall out of the spray of the ater. He starts to think about Dirk.

He thinks about running his hand down that trail of hair into his pants. He thinks about running his fingers up his shaft and hiking his shirt up while biting his neck. He brings his hand to his mouth and bites his thumb to try to stifle his moaning.

He reaches down again and runs a finger up his dick and rubs it over the head a bit and bites his hand harder. He takes his hand a strokes his coCK AND EXPLODES AND DES.

HES DEAD. HE DIED. JOHN IS DEAD. MY DAD IS DEAD. EVERYONE YOU KNOW IS DEAD.

ALL BECAUSE YOURE A PERVERT.

GREAT. LOOK WHAT YOU DID.


End file.
